Todomatsu's Party
by Mandymom
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
"Ugh...I'm so bored." The doorbell then rang "Oh, the doorbell! I'm saved!" Choromatsu ran over to the door and opened it. Hatabou was on the other side.

"Hi Choromatsu! I have something to tell you jo."

"What's with the cat ears?"

"Oh these? I became a cat boy dajo!" Hatabo's ears twitched.

"H-How?!"

"With a special pill jo."

"Special pill?"

"Yes. Choromatsu...I got you this flag dajo..." Hatabo was holding a flag with hearts on it. "Do you like it jo?"

"I do like it. Wait a second...Hatabo is this a love confession?"

"Yes jo."

"I...don't believe it...Hatabo. I love you too." Choromatsu kissed Hatabo.

"That makes me really happy jo!"

"But Choromatsu...what about Totoko? And also-" Todomatsu asked.

"Three-way relationship maybe?" Choromatsu shrugged.

"I was about to say and also-"

"And also you? I expected your feelings for me to be platonic..."

"Wait...me?! Well, that was who I meant, but the way you took it is...just...wow." Todomatsu nervously giggled. _How did he...He took that love confession as just brotherly love...It...this must be a dream! I must have passed out or something! This is all just a dream!_

 _"_ Did you mean something other then a romantic relationship? Do you think Hatabo would get in the way or something? DO YOU LIKE HATABO?"

"I do not like Hatabo romantically! I don't think he'll get in the way either. I...love you...Romantically...oh god what will this do to my social standing..." _If it isn't a dream, I'm screwed. Even if it is a dream, dream me is screwed. Either way I'm screwed. Damn it..._

"Can you even get lower then shitty NEETS?" Choromatsu wondered.

"Yes! Incestuous shitty NEETS!" Todomatsu replied.

"I don't think so, jo. What's the big deal anyway jo?"

"Incestuous relationships are frowned upon." Todomatsu explained. _Shouldn't he know that...such an idiot..._

"Really jo? Isn't it fine if you don't make kids jo?"

"You have the same mindset as Jyushimatsu." Choromatsu pointed out.

"Choromatsu...what about...you know?" Todomatsu asked.

"Oh right. Hatabo distracted me. Anyway..."

"I think I know what your going to say. It's perfectly fine that you don't feel like I do. I understand..." Todomatsu said.

"No actually..." Choromatsu kissed Todomatsu. He was in complete shock. He kissed back, but was too shocked to say anything.

"I need to take a pic of this jo!" Hatabo took a photo. "Also I should update my status!" Todomatsu broke away from the kiss.

"To in a relationship." Todomatsu winked. "So Choromatsu are we going to be boyfriend and boyfriend or what? Because yaoi + incest = wincest!"

"That is quite true. yaoi + incest DOES = wincest. We got to update our statuses." Both of them nodded then updated their status. "There we go."

"Todomatsu finally got a girlfriend?" Karamatsu questioned, staring at his phone.

"Wait, Choromatsu got one too! He's making Matsucest even more complicated...How could he get a girlfriend? How could he betray me like this?!"

"Someone's jealous...You weren't this jealous when Ichimatsu and I got together." Karamatsu pointed out.

"That was not really a romantic relationship, just a brief fling..." Osomatsu claimed.

"A brief fling?!"

"Y-You aren't serious about your relationship with him right? It's going to be...sorta of a brothers with benefits thing? Congrats, your the first one to have that."

"Are...you...serious?! It's not like that at all! We are in love!"

"It seems more like a rivalry with romance shoehorned in so you can get popular."

"I think that's more of a Totty thing."

"Really?"

"What can I say? That's what it is. A Totty thing."

"Yeah, that is a Totty thing."

"We should ask who the lucky girl is." Karamatsu and Osomatsu asked who the lucky girl was. Todomatsu replied with that it's actually a guy.

"Hah, GAAAAAYYY!"

"Who is it though?"

"He says that he'll reveal it soon, but he needs to prepare first."

"Prepare for what?"

"The party of course!"

"He's throwing a party because he got a lover? Ridiculous. I never did that when I got with Ichimatsu. Ichimatsu isn't a party person, unless the theme was cats..."

"Yep."

"Well um...what now?"

"I...don't know actually."

"Hmmm...we should check on Todomatsu. Where has he gone off to?" Osomatsu wondered. They both looked around for Todomatsu. "Todomatsu!"

"Totty!"

"Do you need something? I'm rather busy!" Todomatsu called back.

"I think that came from the kitchen." Osomatsu and Karamatsu went to the kitchen. Surely enough, Todomatsu was there.

"He's baking a cake?"

"Yes!"

"Chocolate?"

"Not just chocolate, TRIPLE chocolate. It has milk chocolate, white chocolate, and hazelnut chocolate."

"Hazelnut chocolate?!" Karamatsu questioned.

"My mind has been blown..."

"You really need to brush up on your chocolate knowledge Osomatsu."

"Y-Yeah..." Osomatsu sheepishly said.

"When Choromatsu tried Nutella for the first time, he fell in love with it!"

"Huh..."

 **At the party**

"I'm so excited jo! I have been keeping it secret for way too long jo!"

"You know who Todomatsu's dating?!" Osomatsu and Karamatsu both questioned, very shocked.

"Yes jo! I would tell you now jo, but Todomatsu told me he's going to announce it jo!"

"What involvement do you have in this anyway?" Osomatsu wondered. Hatabo walked into the kitchen.

"Todomatsu, is it okay if I tell them part of it jo?" Hatabo asked.

"No!"

"Can I give a hint?"

"No!"

"But I have keeping this secret for too long jo! I need to say something jo!"

"I'm not done frosting the cake yet! I need you to have patience!"

"Are you almost done jo?"

"Yes!"

"Good jo!"

"Actually, I think I know who it is." Jyushimatsu said.

"Who do you think it is?!"

"Choromatsu of course!" Jyushimatsu proudly replied. Hatabo collapsed in shock.

"Choromatsu? Don't be ridiculous."

"If Todomatsu were to love one of us, it would be me."

"Karamatsu your so selfish."

"You never noticed him staring dreamily at him? How could you miss such a thing?"

"He told us he admired Choromatsu. And besides, he's lovers with me." Osomatsu mentioned.

"Oh please...He is totally in love! L-O-V-E!"

"That's platonic love. P-L-A-T-O-N-I-C." Osomatsu countered. Hatabo ran over to Todomatsu.

"Bad news jo! They uncovered our secret!"

"Who did?!"

"Jyushimatsu jo!"

"Did anyone believe him?"

"No jo!"

"We need to contain this information. Hatabo, use emergency measure 1 for situaton 1a."

"You can count on me jo!" Hatabo saluted. He then walked out of the kitchen.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Important business jo. Anyway, are you hungry jo? You should have some snacks jo." Hatabo pointed to the snack table.

"Snacks!" Jyushimatsu ran over to the snack table and stuffed his face with food.

"Hey wait!"

"Don't hog them all to yourself!"

Hatabo sighed in relief. He went back to Todomatsu.

"The mission was a success jo."

"So you managed to stop them from thinking about what Jyushimatsu said?"

"I stopped Jyushimatsu from saying anymore jo by pointing to the snack table jo. They're busy trying to stop him from eating all the snacks jo. "

"That should keep him...and them...busy for long enough. Thank you Hatabo."

"Your welcome jo!"

"This is really good-but my stomach doesn't agree!" Jyushimatsu ran off to the bathroom.

"And...done!" Todomatsu finished frosting the cake. "That took a while...well it is sextuple layer." Todomatsu covered up the cake with a cloth and carried it out. "Everyone, I have a big announcement!"

"Me too!" Jyushimatsu added, trying to hog Todomatsu's spotlight.

"You can make your announcement after mine." Todomatsu set the cake on it's own special table. He then pulled the cover off it. "My boyfriend is Choromatsu! Who is also dating Osomatsu and Hatabo!"

"Choromatsu!" Osomatsu yelled. He then grabbed him by the shirt. "How could you do this to me?!"

"I would've asked, but I was too blinded by love!"

"We're breaking up!"

"After all those gifts I gave you to show you my appreciation...your throwing that all away?!" Tears streamed down Choromatsu's face.

"I'm sorry, Choromatsu." Osomatsu let go of his shirt. Tears were streaming down his face too.

"Are you going to break up with me too?" Ichimatsu asked.

"Your not a dirty cheater like he is." Osomatsu hugged Ichimatsu. _Why do I regret lashing out at him like that? Why do I regret breaking up with him? He's a dirty cheater..._

"Yes I am. I got with you when I was already with Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu..."

"That's their problem. This is about me and Choromatsu."

"You should be more accepting of people's mistakes." Ichimatsu pointed out. "If you lash out, then no one will like you anymore. And you'll become trash. Like I was."

"Your right. Choromatsu, I'm sorry..."

"I don't think we'll ever get back together..."

"Even still, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I won't let my jealously take over." _I want to get back together, but it's probably too soon..._

"Well, now that you've apologized, I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend again."

"I wanted to get back together too. That was a rather short breakup." Osomatsu kissed Choromatsu.

"That was a lovely piece of drama! Now, it's time for me to make my announcement!"

"Okay, go ahead."

"I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"B-But how?!" Choromatsu asked.

"I had sex, that's how!"

"That's not what I meant." Choromatsu sighed. "We already know you had sex..."

"Yep! And that I had a vagina, so logically..."

"You were trying not to be crude when you turned into a cat boy two weeks ago."

"I know, but I'm drunk out of my mind!"

"Alcohol is a bad thing to drink while your pregnant, Jyushimatsu!" Todomatsu pointed out, concerned.

"He put catnip in his punch." Ichimatsu explained.

"Ohhh...he's cat drunk." Todomatsu sighed in relief.

"You really think I would let him have some beer? No way!" Ichimatsu laughed.

"Jyushimatsu shouldn't even be allowed to drink in the first place!"

"Oh...I forgot to tell you guys. The other night, Karamatsu wet himself." Ichimatsu mentioned.

"WHAT?!" Choromatsu screamed.

"Nii-San would never pee the bed!"

"I know Ichimatsu did, but Karamatsu? Come on, he would never wet himself." Choromatsu laughed.

"It's true..." Karamatsu admitted.

"Guess we have a new Bed-wettermatsu!" Choromatsu laughed.

"Please don't bring that up ever again." Osomatsu mumbled.

"What caused it, Nii-San?" Jyushimatsu asked.

"I had a nightmare. About you murdering me and making it look like a suicide."

"I would never kill you Nii-San!

"Thank god..." Karamatsu hugged Jyushimatsu. This caused him to go completely stiff, and he blushed a deep red.

"N-Nii-San! Why are you hugging me all of a s-sudden! Y-You should have asked first! Why did you do that, you baka!" Jyushimatsu pulled away from Karamatsu, blushing hard.

"Is he trying to be Tsundere?" Osomatsu whispered.

"He might have a crush on Karamatsu." Choromatsu joked.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

"You were acting so Tsundere when Karamatsu hugged you."

"He just hugged me all of a sudden! Anyone would react like that! You bakas!" Jyushimatsu claimed.

"Totally Tsundere."

"He's probably acting this way because he's pregnant." Choromatsu giggled.

"Because of all the hormones raging through him, he's acting like a total jerkass." Karamatsu agreed.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Nii-San...I'm so sorry..." Jyushimatsu apologized.

"You must be going through a lot right now. I understand." Karamatsu put his hand on Jyushimatsu's shoulder. "We'll help you through this, I promise.

"Since I have a job that pays really well, I'll take care of the buying." Choromatsu announced.

"Cats will help your baby's immune system, and will also calm you down. You can spend as much time with my cats as you like."

"Thanks Ichimatsu! Thanks Osomatsu!"

"He's going to have the best uncle ever!" Karamatsu declared.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy though? What if it's a girl?" Osomatsu wondered.

"I have a feeling."

"Technically, it's a she at this point. But it may become a boy later...who knows." Todomatsu shrugged.

"I was a girl once?!" Karamatsu yelled.

"Why do you think you have nipples?" Todomatsu pointed out.

"You got me there..."

"I finally know why men have nipples! They're left over from when I was a girl!" Jyushimatsu said.

"Correct, Jyushimatsu."

"I'm a genius!"

"Meh, I don't really care that I used to be a girl now..." Karamatsu sighed. "I technically wasn't even a human, I was this thing becoming one."

"That's true..." Todomatsu noted.

 **The end**


End file.
